


It's a Date

by Blitzindite



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, chase deserves a good birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: “Hey, I don’t have to see ya to hear you’re not smiling. He’ll be back tonight, and I guess he’s got a present for you?” The magician grinned and shoved at Chase’s shoulder. “Just go have fun!”
Relationships: Dr. Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Schneeplebro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t feel like I’m doing this ship justice but I really do love it; I’ll get better as I get more used to their dynamic!  
> since it’s been so long since I’ve written the Twins: Jim = News Jim. Jimmy = Weather Jim

Cake, gifts, all the smiles and laughter he could hope for. Even Bing, Oliver, and the Jim Twins had managed to sneak away from Incorporated for a while.

Ego Central was loud, and crowded regardless of if they were in the living room or backyard, and the smell of barbecue being grilled outside was wafting in through the open windows. His kids were shouting over each other trying to wish him a Happy Birthday, and at some point one of the androids started chirping in alarm as a soggy hamburger bun (they’d spilled a glass of water or something on it) was thrown their way by…well, it was either Jackie or Jim; he had no idea which because they were both cackling and bolting away.

Chase couldn’t stop grinning.

When Kyler and Sophie eventually ran off to pester Bing, Chase huffed good-naturedly and plopped himself down next to where Marvin was sitting on a blanket in the grass.

“You guys really didn’t have to do all this,” he said.

Marvin shrugged. He had his cane in his lap and was tracing the smooth white plastic with his fingertips. “You deserve it. It was Schneep’s idea.”

“It’s too bad he’s workin’ late…”

“Hey, I don’t have to see ya to hear you’re not smiling. He’ll be back tonight, and I guess he’s got a present for you?” The magician grinned and shoved at Chase’s shoulder. “Just go have fun!”

“What, really? What is it?”

Marvin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well. He _tried_ to show me, _but…_ ” He patted his cane to prove a point. “He was excited, though. Y’know how he gets when he starts rambling in German and doesn’t realize it? That. I have no idea what he was sayin’.”

Okay, that was too precious. It had Chase curious, but he wasn’t able to ponder for long before Oliver and Jimmy were suddenly grabbing his arms and pulling up on his feet.

“Okay, okay!” he laughed as he was dragged away so he could be the first to get his lunch.

Hamburgers and potato wedges (yum!), then came the presents. Pastel pink roller blades from Jameson, Nerf guns from Marvin and Jackie (four of them! _four!)_ , a hand-painted mug by Sophie that had been fired by Ky (“Dad is our _BI_ con! :D”—she’d even gone the extra mile and painted the flag on the opposite side from the words), and plenty of gag gifts that had him breathless with laughter.

The cake was delicious. Just plain chocolate, and so rich he could only eat one piece.

It was when Chase was on the couch, watching a movie with his kids while the others cleaned up the yard, that Henrik finally walked in the door. He looked tired, and his hair was a mess, glasses crooked on his nose, but he was smiling.

“There is the birthday boy!”

Sophie and Kyler glanced at each other, giggled, then suddenly bolted. Chase could only blink bewilderingly after them. What were they..?

Henrik didn’t seem to notice as he rolled his sleeved up—right up to the elbow, almost like a tradition at that point the moment he walked in the door after work. “I am very sorry I missed your party, but I hope what I have for you makes up for it?” He pulled out his phone, then passed it to Chase.

“…Reservations?”

“For tomorrow night. I get off early then.”

Chase tilted his head. “Are you askin’ me on a date?”

“Would you like it to be a date?” He flashed a smile that—

Oh, god, it made his heart flutter. “Just us? At…at dinner? A _date?_ ”

“Please don’t feel like you’re being forced. If you do not want—”

“No! No, no, no!” Chase jumped up—was he blushing? His face was burning. “Dude. I thought you’d never ask.”

Laughter. Was it his, or Henrik’s? He’d been so scared to ask himself, he’d just been _hoping_ it would be _Henrik_ to ask _him_ instead, and now here— Chase didn’t even know what it was that had made him fall for the doctor anymore, but ah… That smile definitely contributed. That alone could make a person fall head over heels.

“Chase?” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. When had they gotten so close? “May I kiss you?”

If it was possible for an error message to pop up in his head, that certainly would have triggered it. Clearing his throat, Chase could only offer one word:

“ _Please.”_


End file.
